<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shuffle Song Fics 3 by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561985">Shuffle Song Fics 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shuffle Song Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band), GOT7, Highlight | Beast (Band), MOBB (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Boom (NCT Dream Music Video), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Fashion &amp; Models, Alternate Universe - GO (NCT Dream Music Video), Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Multi, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Modeling au</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Wonwoo, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jang Hyunseung/Son Dongwoon, Kim Jiwon | Bobby/Song Minho | Mino, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, NCT Dream Ensemble/NCT Dream Ensemble, Na Jaemin/NCT Dream Ensemble, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Yoon Dowoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shuffle Song Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shuffle Song Fics 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Modeling au</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>4:23 PM</strong>
</p><p>"You are <em>not </em>forcing me to work with <em>him</em>."</p><p>Johnny just rubbed his forehead at Taeyong's statement."Sorry,but I'm not the one making the decision Yong-ah."He apologized,but Taeyong just rolled his eyes."We both know that."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>